fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur (Fates)
Arthur '(ハロルド ''Harorudo, '''Harold) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates and an ally on the Nohr route. He is voiced by Riki Kitazawa in the Japanese version. Profile Arthur is Elise's subordinate. He fights fully believing himself to be a Hero of Justice, with his only flaw being his incredibly poor luck. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Lutz. Conquest Arthur first appears in Chapter 7 with Effie to assist the Avatar. The two appear on turn 3, and when Arthur appears, he apologizes to the Avatar for being late, as while navigating the swamps, he fell into a hole and a bird stole his map. He took out his backup map, but another bird stole the map, forcing the two of them to wander around without any sort of navigation. Birthright Arthur appears in Chapter 23 to help defeat the invaders. If the Avatar talks with him, Elise will tell Arthur to stop fighting them, which he will comply with and start fighting Camilla's soldiers instead. Personality Despite having the worst luck out of everyone in the army, as a Hero of Justice, he has an optimistic view on things and does good acts for people in need. However, his poor luck causes his good intentions to go horribly wrong, shown throughout many of his supports. Despite this, he is used to this bad luck, as a support with Felicia show that while he was teaching her how to not spill water, a banana peel and a swarm of mosquitoes appeared out of nowhere. Arthur's support with Azura reveals that he grew up as a commoner in Nohr to parents who taught him that justice was acting on what his heart told him to do. He met Azura as a child when she ran away from being mistreated in the castle, and subsequently stood up for her and got punished when the guards came to take her back. Since that time, he studied martial arts and decided he wanted to protect people on the streets from injustice. He is the most flashy when falling down out of everyone in the army. His birthday is January 14th. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 7 - A Forced Revelation= |-|Revelation Chapter 14 - Nohr's Onslaught= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 23 - Princess Camilla of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Growth Rates |70% |65% |0% |70% |50% |10% |50% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Camilla *Elise *Effie *Pieri *Beruka *Selena *Nyx *Charlotte *Felicia *Mozu *Azura *Setsuna (Revelation only) *Kagerou (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benoit *Flannel *Zero *Asama (3rd path only) *Lutz *Kanna - if Arthur is his father Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U While not appearing in the game proper, Corrin's red alternate costume bears a resemblance to his default outfit. Etymology Arthur comes from the Roman clan name Artorius, meaning heroic or courageous. Harold is an Old English name, from here "army" and weald "rule", meaning "heroic leader", same as the title herald. This leads credence to his character archetype of the stereotype, strong-jawed superhero of western culture. Trivia * Arthur's birthday is the same date Fire Emblem: Fates was first announced. * Arthur was voted the 19th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters